i Love
by Sekar Yamada
Summary: Sakura, Syaoran, Kurogane, Fai, dan Mokona ada di Konoha! Dan disaat yang sama, ada seseorang yang membawa bulu sayap Sakura.


Suatu hari di kediaman Hokage…

"NARUTOOO!" ucap Sakura yang sudah naik darah.

"Ah, Sakura-_chan_? _Moshi-moshi_~" ucap Naruto sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Ia terlihat lemas.

"Bukan waktunya berkata seperti itu! Karena tadi Hinata bilang kalau kau sakit, jadi aku langsung kesini! Padahal aku masih ada kerjaan di Rumah Sakit!"

"_Go-gomenne_ karena sudah merepotkanmu, Sakura-_san_," ucap Hinata sambil menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Tak apa, Hinata. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan sifat buruk Naruto,"

"Kalau begitu, kamu balik lagi saja ke Rumah Sakit, Sakura-_chan_," ucap Naruto polos.

"Bagaimana aku bisa kembali kalau kamu tak melanjutkan pekerjaanmu?"

"Karena sekarang musim panas, ruangan ini jadi panas sekali, Sakura-_chan_~! Tidakkah kau mengerti itu~?"

"Eh?" ucap Sakura dan Hinata terkejut.

"Kamu sih, masih ada Sasuke yang siap memelukmu untuk melindungimu dari pa–_ittai_! Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme?" ucap Naruto yang kesakitan karena dengan tiba-tiba, kepalanya dijitak oleh Sasuke.

"Memangnya apa yang kau katakan barusan, Dobe?" ucap Sasuke tatapan yang mengerikan. Sedangkan Sakura masih _blushing_ di tempatnya berdiri.

"Tidak ada, tuh," ucap Naruto cuek.

"Nah, karena kamu sudah semangat lagi, bisa kau lanjutkan lagi pekerjaanmu, Hokage-_sama_?" ucap Sakura yang juga menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang mengerikan.

"A–ah, karena sekarang sudah jam makan siang, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu?"

"Hmm… Boleh juga. Tapi bekalku ada di Rumah Sakit,"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke Ichiraku Ramen~"

"Kenapa harus ramen?" tanya Sasuke dan Sakura dengan wajah datar.

"Hieee, kenapa Sakura-_chan_ jadi ketulan virus menyebalkannya Teme?"

"Hah?"

"A–anu, bagaimana kalau kita berangkat ke Ichiraku Ramen sekarang?"

"Hinata-_chaaan_~! Kamu memang istri yang setia pada suami~!" ucap Naruto yang dengan kilat berpindah tempat dan memeluk Hinata.

"Kyaaa~" ucap Hinata kaget.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat," ucap Sakura pasrah.

"Oh _yeah_! Ichiraku Ramen, aye _coming_~!"

'Ternyata semenjak Naruto jadi Hokage, dia sudah bisa pakai beberapa bahasa, ya?' ucap Sasuke dan Sakura dalam hati sambil _sweatdrop_.

Kemudian, mereka menuju ke Ichiraku Ramen.

.

.

.

i Love

By: Sekar Yamada

My first cross-over fanfic

Sorry if my story is same with someone fanfiction author but this is real from me

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP

Title and Song: i Love © azusa

Pair: SasuSaku, NaruHina, SyaoSaku, KuroMokoFai(?)

Don't like? Don't read and go back button now~ :)

.

.

.

"_Nee_, Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Hn?"

"Tadinya aku mau memberimu bekal, tapi…"

"Hn, aku mengerti,"

"Hehe… _Arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_,"

"Hn. Tapi gara-gara dia, sepertinya uangku akan menipis lagi,"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau nanti aku masakkan makan malam untukmu?"

"Hn? Yakin?" ucap Sasuke menyeringai.

"Ya-yakin! Ja-jangan menatapku seperti itu, Sasuke-_kuuun_!"

"Hn,"

"Na-Naruto-_kun_, jangan memelukku terus…"

"Hee? Memangnya kenapa? Kita kan suami-istri, jadinya wajar, kan?"

"I-iya, aku tahu itu wajar, tapi pinggangku terasa ge-geli…"

"Bwahahaha!"

"Na-Naruto-_kun_!" ucap Hinata blushing.

"_Gomen_, _gomen_, Hinata-_chan_," ucap Naruto tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba…

Bukk!

"_I-ittai_…" ucap seorang gadis dan seseorang berambut pirang namun tak sepirang Naruto.

"Hey, bakpau putih, bisakah kau mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk mendarat?" tanya seorang pria yang berambut hitam.

"Aku saja tidak tahu kita akan pergi kemana," jawab sesosok yang seperti kelinci.

"Ini dimana?" ucap seorang pemuda yang melirik kesana-kemari.

"A-ano… Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata dengan membantu berdiri seorang gadis.

"_H-hai_," ucap sang gadis.

"Ah, _gomen_, ini dimana?" tanya sang berambut pirang.

"Eh?" ucap Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut.

"Ternyata desa Konoha tidak terlalu terkenal, ya?" ucap Naruto.

"A-ah, anu, kami datang dari dunia yang berbeda dengan dunia ini," ucap sang pemuda menjelaskan.

"Dari dunia yang berbeda…?" ucap Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, dan Sakura saling bertatapan.

"Tadi kalian mengucapkan 'desa Konoha', ya? Apa disini adalah desa Konoha?" ucap seseorang yang berambut pirang dengan tersenyum.

'Dia Sai kedua!' ucap Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke dan Sakura dalam hati dengan _sweatdrop_.

"Ah, desa disini memang bernama Konoha. Dan kebetulan, dia yang menjabat sebagai pemimpin desa ini," ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto.

"Salam kenal! Namaku Naruto Uzumaki!" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Dan dia istri dari Naruto," ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk kearah Hinata.

"Namaku Hinata Uzumaki. Salam kenal," ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"Orang yang disampingku ini adalah pacarku," ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk kearah Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Dia memang agak dingin, jadi tolong dimaklumi, ya? Ah, sedangkan namaku Sakura Haruno,"

"Karena namaku panjang, jadi panggil saja aku Fai. Cowok yang kelihatannya punya sikap yang sama dengan Sasuke-_san_ ini bernama Kurogane," ucapnya yang bernama Fai menunjuk kearah seseorang yang bernama Kurogane.

"Huh,"

"Aku Mokona! Salam kenal!" ucap sesosok yang seperti kelinci.

"_Kawaii_~!" ucap Sakura dan Hinata berbarengan.

"Dia bernama Syaoran," ucap Fai menunjuk kearah pemuda yang bernama Syaoran.

"Salam kenal," ucap Syaoran sambil menunduk.

"Dan gadis yang satu-satunya ikut perjalanan bersama kami bernama Sakura," ucap Fai menunjuk kearah seorang gadis yang bernama Sakura.

"_Yoroshiku desu_…" ucap gadis yang bernama Sakura.

"Eh? Saku… ra?" ucap Naruto, Hinata, dan Sasuke yang serempak langsung menatap Sakura (Sakura Haruno).

"Ke-kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" ucap Sakura (Sakura Haruno) heran.

"Ah, karena disini ada dua Sakura… Bagaimana kalau dia dipanggil dengan kucing imut? Lalu aku kucing besar, Syaoran dipanggil dengan anjing kecil, dan Kurogane-_tousan_ dipanggil dengan anjing besar?" tanya Fai tersenyum dengan wajah tak bersalah.

"Kau… Hentikan memanggilku seperti itu!" ucap Kurogane naik darah.

"Kyaaa~! Takuuut~! Aku dikejar Kurogane-_tousan_~!"

"KEMBALI KAUUU!" ucap Kurogane murka.

"Bagaimana kalau dia kita panggil Saku-_chan_?" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk gadis yang didepannya.

"Saku… -_chan_?" ucap Sakura (Sakura) _blushing_.

"Kami setuju~!" ucap Fai dan Mokona (yang sepertinya tak sengaja mendengar percakapan) berbarengan.

'Ternyata Sai kedua ini memiliki sifat yang sama dengan Naruto,' ucap Hinata, Sakura, dan Sasuke dalam hati.

Gruyuuuk~

"Ah, perutku dipanggil ramen, nih…" ucap Naruto memegang perutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian ikut makan bersama kami?" tanya Hinata.

"_Hai_~!" ucap Fai dan Mokona berbarengan–lagi.

.

.

.

"_Itadakimasu_~!" ucap Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Syaoran, Saku-_chan_, Fai, Mokona, dan Kurogane.

"Apa kalian pernah makan ini sebelumnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Sepertinya belum," jawab Syaoran.

"_Ano sa_! Bagaimana menurut kalian makanan ini?" tanya Naruto.

"_Oishiii, desu yo_~!" ucap Fai dan Mokona berbarengan–lagi.

"Kalian memang mengerti aku! _Arigatou_~!" ucap Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hentikan itu, _Baka_," ucap Sasuke dan Sakura berbarengan.

"Ngomong-ngomong… Kalian akan tidur dimana malam ini? Kalian baru saja sampai di dunia ini, kan?" tanya Hinata.

"Mungkin kami akan cari penginapan di desa ini," jawab Syaoran.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kalian menginap di rumah Sasuke-_kun_ saja? Bolehkan, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn,"

"Apa kami tidak merepotkan kalau nanti kami menginap di rumah Sasuke-_san_?" tanya Saku-_chan_.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Saku-_chan_. Sasuke-_kun_ ini hanya tinggal sendiri dirumahnya," ucap Sakura.

"Huhah hehihu, huhahnya huhup hehar (sudah begitu, rumahnya cukup besar)," ucap Naruto melanjutkan ucapan Sakura dengan menyunyah mie.

"Kalau kami tidak merepotkan, kami akan menginap dirumah Sasuke-_san_," ucap Syaoran tersenyum.

"Berarti, Sakura-_chan_ juga akan menginap dirumah Teme ya, nanti?" tanya Naruto.

"E-eh?" ucap Sakura dengan _blushing_ akut.

"Karena sepertinya merepotkan, tolong ya, Sakura," ucap Sasuke dengan melahap mie-nya.

"Hei, aku belum bilang iya!" ucap Sakura heboh sendiri.

"Kalau aku yang menginap kan tidak mungkin. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan data-data itu. Hinata juga tidak mungkin, kan? Dia harus membantuku,"

"Baiklah, baiklah! Aku mengerti!"

"Kalau begitu, sehabis ini kau akan melanjutkan pekerjaanmu lagi kan, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"_E-etto_…"

"Tapi bukankah lebih baik sehabis ini menunjukkan rumah Sasuke-_san_ kepada mereka?" tanya Hinata.

'Bagus, Hinata-_chan_!' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Iya ya… Ah, tapi sehabis ini aku akan kembali ke rumah sakit. Sasuke-_kun_ sehabis ini ada misi?"

"Hn,"

"Baiklah, sebelum kalian berangkat ke rumah sakit dan misi, kita antarkan saja dulu mereka," ucap Naruto.

"Ide bagus,"

"Lalu setelah itu… mereka akan membantuku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. _Arigatou, Kami-sama~_!" ucap Naruto dengan wajah berbinar-binar–lagi.

"Oi," ucap Sasuke dan Sakura berbarengan.

" Anu… Setelah kami dari rumah Sasuke-_san_, kami ingin jalan-jalan di sekitar desa ini. Boleh, kan?" tanya Syaoran.

"Tentu saja, tentu saja! Dan biarkan orang ini menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sendiri," ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Jahatnya kamu, Sakura-_chan_…" ucap Naruto yang terlihat sedikit… lebay.

"Hinata, tolong jangan manjakan Naruto, ya?" tanya Sakura.

"_Hai_,"

"Aku sudah selesai. Ayo kita segera berangkat," ucap Sasuke sambil keluar dari kedai.

" Aku juga sudah selesai. Aku tunggu di luar, ya," ucap Sakura yang juga sambil keluar dari kedai.

"Saya juga sudah selesai. Sakura-_hime_, anda sudah selesai?" tanya Syaoran.

"Umm!" ucap Saku-_chan_ sambil mengangguk.

Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju rumah Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kita di suruh ganti baju lagi, ya?" ucap Fai.

"Saku-_chan_, baju itu cocok sekali lho untukmu!" ucap Mokona.

"Sakura-_san_ dan Hinata-_san_ juga bilang begitu tadi. Sakura-_san_ bilang kalau ini adalah bajunya dulu saat dia masih kecil,"

"Kalo aku pakai baju _niisan_-nya Sasuke-_san_, lho," ucap Fai dengan wajah penuh bangga.

"Fai-_kaasan_, Kurogane-_tousan_ pakai baju _tousan_-nya Sasuke-_san_, lho!" ucap Mokona yang terdengar pamer.

"TAK PERLU DIPAMERKAN!" ucap Kurogane naik darah lagi.

"Berarti sekarang kita bisa memanggil Kurogane-_tousan_ tanpa ragu, ya?" tanya Fai polos.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" ucap Kurogane murka.

"Kyaaa~! Aku dikejar Kurogane-_tousan_~!" ucap Fai dan Mokona berbarengan.

"_Nee_, Syaoran-_kun_,"

"_Hai_, Sakura-_hime_?"

"Itu patung apa, ya? Sepertinya di patung yang paling pojok itu ada wajah Naruto-_san_,"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana bila nanti kita tanya Naruto-_san_, ya?"

"Umm!" ucap Saku-chan menjawab dengan mengangguk.

"Syaoran, Saku-_chan_, ayo kita lanjutkan mengelilingi desa ini!" panggil Fai.

"_Hai_!" ucap Syaoran dan Saku-_chan_.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalau masalah ninja, diantara kita ada ninja, ya?" tanya Mokona.

"Hmm… Kurogane-_tousan_ itu kan ninja, lho?" jawab Fai.

"Aah, kalian jangan melebih-lebihkan aku seperti itu, dong…"

"HENTIKAN BERBICARA DENGAN SUARAKU, BAKPAU PUTIH!" ucap Kurogane murka–lagi.

"Kurogane-_tousan_ kan hebat, tak apa kan kalau aku melebih-lebihkanmu seperti itu?"

"Hehe… Itu suaraku," ucap Fai dengan cengiran polosnya.

"Iya, Kurogane-_tousan_ kan hebat! Kenapa Kurogane-_tousan _malu, sih?"

"Itu suaraku," ucap Syaoran.

"Kurogane-_tousan_, aku bangga padamu!"

"Itu suaraku…" ucap Saku-_chan_.

"Sudah kubilang… HENTIKAN ITU BAKPAU PUTIH!" ucap Kurogane murka–lagi.

"Kyaaa~! Kurogane-_tousan_ maraaah~!"

"Aduh!" ucap Saku-_chan_ tiba-tiba.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_hime_?" ucap Syaoran khawatir.

" Umm. Ah, maafkan saya telah menabrak anda,"

"Hm," ucap seseorang–yang tak disengaja ditabrak Saku-_chan_-dan kemudian meninggalkan mereka.

"Syaoran," panggil Mokona.

"_Nani_, Mokona?"

"Samar-samar aku bisa merasakan bulu sayap Saku-_chan_ di orang itu,"

"Eh?"

"Sekarang kita sudah menemukan seseorang yang kita cari, ya," ucap Fai sambil tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong… kita tidak punya uang dari dunia ini, kan?" tanya Mokona.

"Betul juga. Berarti kita hanya bisa berjalan-jalan sambil menunggu perut lapar, ya?" jawab Fai.

"Ah, disana ada taman! Ayo kita kesana!" ajak Mokona.

"Umm!" jawab Saku-_chan_.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_,"

"_Okaeri_, Sasuke-_kun_~!"

"Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"Umm! Dan katanya aku juga boleh pulang lebih awal. Jadi sekalian aku belanja sebentar tadi. Sekarang aku sedang memasak untuk kalian,"

"_Arigatou_, Sakura," ucap Sasuke sambil mencium pipi Sakura.

"_Doita_, Sasuke-_kun_. Bagaimana kalau kamu mandi dulu?"

"Kau sudah mandi?"

"Belum. Tapi sehabis masak, aku akan mandi," ucap Sakura.

"Hn. Oh, Sakura,"

"_Nani_, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Kalau seperti ini, sepertinya kamu siap jadi nyonya Uchiha, ya?" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah menyeringai.

"Ka-kamu melamarku?" ucap Sakura _blushing_.

"Tidak. Lagi pula, aku tidak akan melamarmu dengan penampilanmu yang seperti itu," ucap Sasuke melihat apron yang sedang dipakai Sakura.

"Hehehe…" ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"_Tadaima_!" ucap Fai, Mokona, Syaoran, dan Saku-_chan_.

"Ah, kalian sudah pulang, ya? Karena Sasuke-_kun_ sedang mandi, bagaimana kalau kalian minum teh dulu?"

"Kami mau!" ucap Fai dan Mokona.

"Ah, Sakura-_san_!"

"Hmm? _Nani_, Saku-_chan_?"

"Boleh aku membantumu memasak?"

"Tentu saja boleh," ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Ah, saya juga mau membantu," ucap Syaoran menganjurkan diri.

"Wah, _arigatou_~!"

"Ayo kita ke dapur!" ajak Mokona.

"Umm!"

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Sakura-_chaaan_~? Temeee~? Ini aku, Naruto!"

"_Hai_, _hai_~" ucap Sakura membukakan pintu.

Kreeek–

"Selamat malam, Sakura-_san_," ucap Hinata.

"Selamat malam juga, Hinata. Ayo masuk!"

"Sakura-_chan_ manis deh pake apron," ucap Naruto polos.

"Ah? Benarkah? _Arigatou_,"

"Tapi saat Hinata-_chan_ pake apron juga manis, lho! Tambah cantik pula!"

"Eeh? _A-arigatou_, Naruto-_kun_…"

"Sakura-_san_, ini masakannya sudah mendidih," panggil Saku-_chan_ dari dapur.

"Waa! Aku lupa! Aku segera kesana!"

"Aku mau bantu Sakura-_san_ juga ya, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Tentu, tentu, Hinata-_hime_," ucap Naruto santai dan yang bersangkutanpun _blushing _berat.

"_Konbanwa_!" ucap Naruto.

"_Konbanwa moo_, Naruto-_san_," jawab Fai sambil tersenyum.

"Dimana Teme?"

"Teme…? Ah, Sasuke-_san_, ya? Kata Sakura-_san_, dia sedang mandi,"

"Ah, _konbanwa_, Naruto-_san_," ucap Syaoran yang baru saja dari dapur.

"_Konbanwa_, Syaoran!"

"Anu, saya mau tanya,"

"Ya?"

"Patung yang ada muka Naruto-_san_-nya itu patung apa, ya?"

"Ah, patung itu? Patung itu untuk memberitahukan kepada orang-orang bahwa orang yang dipahat di patung itu adalah orang yang menjadi Hokage di desa ini,"

"Hokage?"

"Hokage adalah panggilan untuk pemimpin di desa ini,"

"Oh, begitu…"

"Satu lagi. Apa Naruto-_san_ pernah melihat orang dengan kaca mata hitam dan juga dikerubungi serangga?" tanya Fai.

"Kaca mata hitam dan dikerubungi serangga…? Ah, aku tahu. Dia teman sekelompok dengan Hinata-_chan_. Ada apa dengannya?"

"Ada sesuatu yang menyangkut Saku-_chan_ di orang itu,"

"Eh?"

"Kalian temui saja dia di tempat biasanya dia latihan," ucap Sasuke yang baru saja dari kamar mandi.

"Teme?"

"Begitu, ya…? Kalau begitu, bisa tunjukan tempat itu?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Semuanya, makanan sudah siap. Ayo kita makan!" panggil Sakura dari dapur.

"_Hai_~!" ucap Fai, Mokona dan Naruto.

'Trio bodoh,' ucap Kurogane dan Sasuke dalam hati.

Beberapa menit kemudian, di ruang makan.

"_Itadakimasu_~!" ucap Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Syaoran, Saku-_chan_, Kurogane, Fai, dan Mokona.

"Ini… kare, ya?" tanya Syaoran.

"Umm! Kamu tak suka, ya?" ucap Sakura.

"Ah, bukan. Saya suka. Saya bertanya seperti itu karena saya pernah memakan ini bersama _otousan_,"

"Ah, Naruto-_san_, sehabis ini, bisa tunjukan tempat latihannya?"

"Henhu haja (tentu saja),"

"Makannya pelan-pelan, Naruto-_kun_…"

"Tempat latihan siapa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

" Shino Aburame,"

"Untuk apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Kau pikir untuk apa?"

"Karena aku tidak tahu, aku bertanya sama Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, karena bukan aku yang punya urusan,"

"Oh, begitu… Anu, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura dengan nada pelan.

"Hn?"

"_Gomen_, aku tak bisa menepati janji,"

"Hn,"

"Be-benar tak apa?"

"Hn. Lagi pula, janji itu sudah kau tepati dengan menginap disini, kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan menyeringai.

"Sasuke-_baka_!"

"Tambah!" ucap Naruto.

"Ada sisa di panci, tetapi tinggal sedikit," ucap Hinata.

"Tak apa!" kemudian Naruto berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Karena saya sudah selesai, saya mau mandi dahulu," ucap Syaoran.

"Ah, kamar mandinya tinggal lurus saja," ucap Sakura.

"_Hai_,"

"Aku mau cuci piring dulu,"

"Aku bantu, Sakura-_san_," ucap Hinata dan Saku-_chan_ berbarengan.

"Ahahaha… Ayo,"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa rumah ini lumayan besar? Padahal yang tinggal di rumah ini hanya Sasuke-_san_ saja, kan?" tanya Mokona.

"Ah, ihu (itu)…" ucap Naruto yang sepertinya tak bisa menjelaskannya.

"Dulu disini ada ayah, ibu dan kakakku. Namun mereka semua sudah meninggal,"

"Begitu… _Gomen_ sudah bertanya yang aneh-aneh ya, Sasuke-_san_,"

"Hn,"

"Saya sudah selesai mandi. Silahkan yang selanjutnya,"

"Eh? Sudah selesai? Aku mau mandi dulu ya, Kurogane-_tousan_?"

"Aku ikut, Fai-_kaasan_!"

"BERHENTILAH UNTUK MENGGUNAKAN PANGGILAN ITU!" ucap Kurogane murka–lagi.

.

.

.

Taman luar Konoha, 09:14 PM

"Kita sampai," ucap Naruto.

"Eh? Bukannya itu… Shino-_san_!"

Kemudian, orang yang dipanggil Hinata itu menengok dan semakin banyak serangga yang mengerubunginya.

"Oh, kalian datang juga ternyata. Selamat datang,"

"Oi, oi, apa yang kau katakan, Shino?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Mokona, tolong pedangku, ya?" ucap Syaoran.

Syut!

"Siapa kau?" ucap Sasuke yang tiba dibelakang Shino.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_…?" ucap Sakura yang heran dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Kau memang hebat, Sasuke,"

"Kyaaa!" ucap Sakura, Hinata, dan Saku-_chan_ berbarengan. Mereka tergenggam oleh tangan raksasa yang terbuat oleh serangga!

"Sakura!" ucap Sasuke terkejut.

"Hinata!" ucap Naruto terkejut–juga.

"Sakura-_hime_!" ucap Syaoran terkejut–juga.

"Lepaskan Sakura!" ucap Sasuke dengan chidori kearah Shino. Namun dengan mudah, Shino melempar Sasuke dengan serangga-serangganya.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Sial! Rasengan!" dan Shino pun melakukan hal yang sama kepada Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun_!"

"Bakpau putih, pedangku,"

"_Hai_,"

"Le-lepaskan aku, _bakaaa_!" ucap Sakura.

"Byaku–argh!" ucap Hinata kesakitan.

"Hinata!"

"Aargh!" ucap Sakura–yang entah kenapa–tiba-tiba kesakitan.

"Ck! Sharingan!"

"Ja-jangan, Sasuke-_kun_! Ka-kamu belum pulih seutuhnya!"

"Kau lebih penting, Sakura! Chidori!"

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Argh!" ucap Sasuke sambil memegang matanya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_!"

Cring, cring, cring! Kurogane menyerang Shino dengan pedangnya.

"Ck. Rasakan ini!" ucap Shino.

"Ck,"

"Kurogane-_tousan_!" ucap Mokona spontan.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu! Rasengan!"

"Tidak akan mempan padaku, Hokage-_sama_,"

"Aaargh! Na-Naruto-_kun_!"

"Hinata!"

"Bagaimana ini Teme… Kalau kita menyerang, Hinata-_chan_ atau Sakura-_chan_ akan kesakitan…"

"Sial…"

"Fai-_kaasan_, bisakah kamu tolong Saku-_chan_, Hinata-_san_ dan Sakura-_san_?"

"Sepertinya tidak bisa, Mokona,"

"Kenapa?"

"Kita harus mencari titik lemahnya,"

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Hokage-_sama_? Apa kau telah menjadi orang lemah, sekarang?"

"Sial!"

.

.

*Sasuke Memories*

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura?"

"Ah, serangga-serangga ini mengganggu, jadi aku beri saja mereka makan,"

"Kenapa tidak kau bunuh?"

"Kalau serangganya sedikit kan tidak perlu sampai kubunuh,"

"Kalau serangganya banyak?"

"Kalau serangganya banyak? Hmm… Ah, aku langsung bunuh saja. Namun disaat seperti itu, aku harus cepat membunuh mereka karena kalau tidak, aku yang akan kena,"

*End Sasuke Memories*

.

.

"Ca-cakraku…" ucap Sakura yang mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

"A-aku…" ucap Hinata mulai menutup matanya.

"Sya… o… ran…"

"_Gomen_, Sakura. Chidori,"

"Arrrgh! Sial kau, Sasuke Uchiha!"

Kemudian Sakura, Hinata, dan Saku-_chan _terlepas dari gengaman tangan raksasa yang terbuat dari serangga itu.

"Sakura!" ucap Sasuke langsung menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya.

"Sasuke… -_kun_…"

"Hinata, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"_Hai_, Naruto… -_kun_…" jawab Hinata tersenyum lemah.

"Sakura-_hime_, _daijoubu_?"

"Umm, _daijoubu_,"

"_I'll be back_!" kemudian Shino menghilang seperti kabut.

"Tu-tunggu!"

"Ayo kita pulang," ucap Kurogane.

"Ta-tapi–" ucap Naruto terhenti.

"Mau balas dendampun percuma. Yang akan kita serang saja tidak ada,"

"Baiklah,"

.

.

.

Kamar Sasuke, 10:46 PM

"Sudahlah Sasuke-_kun_, aku tak apa,"

"Tapi cakramu mengurang, kan?"

"Kalau aku istirahat, pasti staminaku kembali,"

"Hn,"

"_Ichi nichi no hajimari to_ (setiap hari yang indah ini)

_Owari na itsumo soba ni_ (kau selalu berada disisiku)

_Anata ga iru sonna mainichi_ (dari pagi hingga malam)"

"Kau bernyanyi untukku?"

"A-ah, _etto_… Salah satu pasienku di rumah sakit sering menyanyikanku lagu itu. Aku jadi ketularan. Hehehe…"

"Sudah, kau istirahat saja,"

"_Gomen_ ya Sasuke-_kun_. Aku jadi merepotkanmu. Aku tidur dulu, ya. _Oyasumi_,"

"_Oyasumi_," ucap Sasuke lembut dan ia mencium dahi Sakura sekilas. Sakurapun hanya bisa tersenyum senang kepada pacarnya itu.

.

.

.

Kamar Naruto dan Hinata, 10:48 PM

"_Nee_, kamu sudah tak apa-apa kan, Hinata-_chan_?"

"Umm. _Gomenne_, Naruto-_kun_. Kamu jadi memanggil dokter untukku,"

"Tak apa, kan? Lagi pula, kalau kamu ada apa-apa, aku tak bisa menanganimu,"

"_Souka_…" ucap Hinata dengan kepala menunduk.

"_Me wo sama soba attakai, Coffee irete materu_ (Saat kubuka mataku, kau sediakan secangkir kopi hangat)

_Anata na hideri ure ni dakisuita_ (kemudian kugenggam erat tanganmu)"

"_Aeru hi made yubi wo ori kazoeteita_ (kuhitung hari demi hari sampai dapat bertemu denganmu lagi)

_Ima ja aenai hi no hou ga sukunai de_ (namun kenapa sekarang menjadi sebaliknya?)"

"Hinata… -_chan_…?"

"_Konna shiawase dare ga yosou shita_ (siapa yang menyangka kita akan menemukan kebahagiaan ini?)

_Anata to watashi ga sou koi wo shita_ (tapi kamu dan aku menemukannya, saling jatuh cinta)"

"_Aishiteru anata no koto_ (aku mencintaimu, selalu untukmu)"

"Naruto-_kun_…"

"_Hajimete no kimochi yo_ (untuk pertama kali kurasakan perasaan ini)"

"_Aishiteru zutto zutto_ (aku mencintaimu selamanya)

_Kawaranai kimochi_ (perasaan ini tidak akan pernah berubah)" ucap Naruto dan Hinata melanjutkan lirik bersama-sama.

"Ehehehe… _Arigatou,_ Naruto-_kun_. Rasanya aku ingin istirahat sekarang,"

"Silahkan, Hinata-_chan_. Aku akan menjagamu selama kamu istirahat," ucap Naruto dengan tatapan lembut.

"Umm. _Oyasumi_, Naruto-_kun_,"

"_Oyasuminasai_, Hinata-_chan_,"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Kantor Hokage, 08:02 AM

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana, Naruto-_san_?" tanya Fai.

"Akhirnya ditanya juga," ucap Mokona.

"Kalau begitu… sekarang kita bersiap-siap dan kita mulai pencarian Shino!"

"Oou!" ucap Fai dan Mokona sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Tunggu sebentar. Bagaimana dengan Sakura-_san_, Hinata-_san_, dan Sakura-_hime_?"

"Kita tinggal," ucap Sasuke tegas.

"Aku juga sudah ijin kepada tetua untuk ini. Kita berkumpul lagi di gerbang Konoha,"

Kemudian Sasuke, Kurogane, Fai , dan Mokona segera kembali ke rumah Sasuke untuk bersiap-siap. Begitupun juga dengan Naruto.

_._

_._

_._

Gerbang Konoha, 08:57 AM

"Semua sudah?" tanya Naruto.

"Umm!" ucap Fai dan Mokona sambil mengangguk.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Sakura?"

"Kalian mau kemana?"

"Menangkap ubur-ubur! Iyeeey!" ucap Mokona sambil mempegerakkan ucapan Spongebob dan Yui dari anime Angel Beats!.

"Menangkap… ubur-ubur…?"

"Kami hanya patroli biasa kok, Sakura-_chan_. _Daijoubu_!"

"_De-demo_…"

"Sakura, _gomen_,"

Buk!

"Kok seperti _déjà-vu_, ya?"

"_Déjà-vu_?" tanya Syaoran, Fai, dan Mokona bingung.

"Aku permisi sebentar," ucap Sasuke. 1 detik kemudian, dia sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Ah, _ohayou_, Hokage-_sama_!" ucap seseorang yang sepertinya baru dating di Konoha.

"Umm! _Ohayou_!" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Anda mau kemana, Hokage-_sama_?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan,"

"Kalau begitu, selamat berjuang, Hokage-_sama_!"

"Umm! _Arigatou_!"

"Saya permisi dulu, Hokage-_sama_!"

"Umm!" dan orang itu pun menjauhi Naruto, Syaoran, Fai, Mokona, dan Kurogane.

"Ayo kita berangkat," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Uwa! Kaget!" ucap Mokona.

"Yosh!"

"Tunggu sebentar!" ucap Mokona.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kurogane.

"Aku rasa dia ada di tempat itu lagi,"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kesana," ucap Naruto.

Kemudian mereka pun pergi ke tempat yang mereka kunjungi kemarin. Dan mereka pun terkejut karena ada dua Shino.

"_E-etto_… Kenapa Shino jadi ada dua…?" ucap Naruto tak percaya.

"Cepat katakan, siapa dirimu!" ucap Shino yang tak dikerubungi oleh serangga di sekelilingnya.

"Aku…? Ufufufufu…" ucap Shino yang dikerubungi banyak serangga.

"Shino!" panggil Naruto.

"Naruto? Sasuke?" ucap Shino yang tak dikerubungi oleh serangga di sekelilingnya.

"Serang mereka,"

Kemudian serangga yang mengerubungi Shino berterbangan kearah Naruto, Sasuke, Syaoran, Fai, Mokona, dan Kurogane dan menyerang mereka.

"Kyaaa– " teriak Mokona.

Setelah menyerang mereka berenam, serangga-serangga itu pun kembali ke sekeliling Shino.

"Sial!" ucap Naruto.

"Aku… mengerti," ucap Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke dengan cepat mengeluarkan pedangnya dan membunuh semua serangga yang ada disitu.

"Ck, sial! Apa boleh buat!" ucap Shino yang semua serangganya sudah dibunuh sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"I–itu!" ucap Kurogane.

"Bulu sayap Sakura! Mokona!" ucap Syaoran.

"Okeee! Hisap, hisap, hisap~!" ucap Mokona. Kemudian semua yang ada disekelilingnya terhisap oleh Mokona.

"TIDAAA–K!" ucap Shino dan kemudian menghilang.

"Ah, dapat…" ucap Syaoran sambil tersenyum.

"Naruto-_kun_!" panggil Hinata dari jauh. Diikuti dengan Sakura dan Saku-_chan_ di sebelahnya.

"Eh, Hinata?"

"_Daijoubu_, Naruto-_kun_?" ucap Hinata khawatir. Ia pun pelan-pelan memegang luka yang ada di wajah suaminya.

"_Daijoubu_," ucap Naruto sambil menutupkan matanya dan juga memegang tangan Hinata yang sedang memegang lukanya.

"_De-demo_…!"

"_Daijoubu_, Hinata-_hime_," ucap Naruto mencium jidat Hinata agar sang empunya tak khawatir lagi. Hinata pun hanya bisa menjawab dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" panggil Sakura.

"Sakura?"

"_Daijoubu_? _E-etto_… Ta-tadi kenapa kamu…" ucap Sakura yang sepertinya sedang menahan tangisnya.

"_Gomen_, Sakura. Aku tak mau kau terluka lagi, jadi lebih baik kau ditinggal di rumah saja," ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura dengan lembut.

"_De-demo_–! Sa-Sasuke-_kun_–! Hiks," ucap Sakura sambil menangis.

"_Gomen_, Sakura," ucap Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura sekilas. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa berhenti menangis dan tersenyum melihat tingkah laku pacarnya itu.

"Ah, ya, lukamu!" ucap Sakura dengan sigap mengeluarkan cakranya untuk mengobati Sasuke. Dan dalam sekejap, luka yang ada diwajah Sasuke hilang.

"_Arigatou_," ucap Sasuke dengan senyum tipis.

"_Doita_,"

"Syaoran-_kun_! Fai-_san_! Moko-_chan_! Kurogane-_san_!" panggil Saku-_chan_.

"Haaai, Saku-_chan_~!" ucap Fai sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ano… _Daijoubu_?" tanya Saku-_chan_ khawatir.

"_Hai_, Sakura-_hime_," ucap Syaoran tersenyum.

"Ah, Syaoran!" ucap Mokona sambil mengeluarkan bulu sayap Sakura dan memberikannya kepada Syaoran. Syaoran pun memberikannya kepada Saku-_chan_ dan bulu itu masuk ke dalam tubuh Sakura. Sakura pun langsung tertidur dengan itu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya…

"Hati-hati dijalan, ya!" ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk merangkul Hinata.

"Iya. Ah, _arigatou_ untuk bajunya, Sakura-_san_,"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke-_kun_ tidak suka kalau bukan aku yang memakainya, sih. Ahahaha…"

"Baiklah, kita berangkat!" ucap Mokona.

"Hati-hati dijalan, yaaa!" ucap Naruto, Hinata, dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Semoga kita berjumpa lagi, ya!" ucap Fai.

"Umm!" jawab Naruto sambil mengangguk.

Kemudian, perlahan-lahan mereka pun menghilang dari hadapan Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, dan Sasuke.

"Nah, sekarang…" ucap Naruto.

"Aku ke rumah sakit. Kalau kau ada laporan lagi seperti tempo hari, kubunuh kau,"

"Hieee! Sakura-_chan_ seram!" ucap Naruto _shock_.

"Nah, aku ke rumah sakit, ya. Hinata, semangat, ya!" ucap Sakura sambil meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata. Sedangkan Sasuke menghilang dari beberapa detik yang lalu. Entah pergi kemana.

"_Ha-hai_! _Arigatou_, Sakura-_san_!"

"Semangat? Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"_E-etto_…"

"Umm? Ada apa, Hinata?"

Kemudian Hinata mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto dan berkata sesuatu.

"Benarkah? _Arigatou_, _Kami-sama_!" ucap Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata. Sedangkan Sakura yang mendengar itu dari jauh hanya bisa tersenyum. Namun senyum itu menjadi ekspresi kaget karena Sasuke berhenti di depannya Sakura.

"Astaga, kau membuatku kaget saja, Sasuke-_kun_,"

"Aku antar,"

"Eh? Ah, _arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_,"

"–Dan juga, aku akan mengatakan sesuatu,"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Owari

.

.

A/N:

Hello~!

Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya setelah UN dan fanfic cross-over pertama saya. Dibuat dengan sangat santai, sampai-sampai tak terasa saya menghabiskan 44 lembar untuk fanfic ini. Rekor baru, untuk saya.

Saya ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah membaca ini. Apa lagi kalau mensharekan atau mereviewnya. Saya sangat berterima kasih.

Hanya ini yang bisa saya ucapkan sekarang.


End file.
